Solitary
by KittynMina
Summary: Kiryu's last days in the Facility were spent alone, drifting in and out of darkness and insanity, not sure whose fault it was or what he'd done to deserve it, only that he needed to make Yusei pay.


**A/N:** I don't know why I wrote this, but I did, so I thought I'd put it up. Slightly (quite alot) dark, depressing and agnsty, but nothing serious other than that. Make sure you review guys, because it makes me so happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day One<strong>_

The door locked with a clang. Kiryu wasn't afraid. The small space was enough for him. He didn't care what people said, he was fine being alone. He sat on his bed and looked over the walls. It was dark. Not so dark he couldn't see, but dark enough that he couldn't tell it was only lunch time if he didn't know. There was writing on the walls, scribbled and not making much sense. He knelt on the bed and read over some of the passages.

One was a love letter. Well, letters. They were short and made little sense, and it seemed the writer decided to write both sides. Another was formulas and what looked to be an escape plan. And another was a list of names.

He glanced around. There wasn't a clock. There was no sense of time. No surprise there. Kiryu- who prided himself on knowing a lot about the way people worked- knew that time deprivation was a good way to drive someone insane. Although, he wasn't sure whether he was already insane or not. It was perfectly plausible that he was already completely insane and nothing that they could throw at him would change a thing. Then, he thought, can someone truly insane comprehend that they were. That was one thing he could puzzle over in all the spare time he had, he supposed.

Kiryu lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, listening to the very faint sounds outside- mainly doors slamming. Hours seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. He sat up once again and sat on the floor, taking a different look at the room. He was never getting out. He was dangerous, and that was if he didn't get killed. Still, there was no harm keeping in shape. Perhaps one day there would be a need for him to be in shape. So he went through the routine he always did, although he could hardly go out running in a cell.

The whole time, Kiryu focused on his former friends. How they had abandoned him. How they'd destroyed his hope. How they'd walked away from everything he'd tried to do for them. It didn't make sense. He did try to understand where they were coming from, but he couldn't. What had he done to deserve that kind of treatment? They said he was hurting people, but he wasn't. No one innocent anyway. Security deserved it. They abused their power, they refused to help where it was needed and instead spent time destroying what little they had that could help!

Kiryu frowned and sat on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed. He glanced around again. Nothing was any different. Much as he didn't mind being alone, this was incredibly boring. He got up to the bed. A little sleep would suit him just fine. He yawned and closed his eyes as he crawled under the covers. The bed wasn't even as comfortable as his back home which was something they found in the dump, but it wasn't the worst thing he'd slept on.

_**Day Four**_

He was wide awake. He couldn't be tired anymore. He'd had far too much sleep by now. Kiryu tried to keep a routine, but in the never changing darkness, it was hard to tell where one day ended and another began. So far, he'd had two meals a day, but he could have sworn he'd missed some meals. In the darkness, he struggled not to let the memories of his friends piss him off too much. There was nothing he could do to them in here. It was best to just give it up and focus on making it out of here with what little humanity he had left. If only it was that simple.

He sat up on the bed and read through all the scribbling on the walls again. He'd already read them all, but he went through again. Perhaps reading the rambling of those who'd gone insane in the cell wasn't a smart idea, but it was all he had at the time. He considered looking for whatever it was they'd used to write, but decided it was something for later.

He sighed and turned to the door as his meal was shoved in through the slot at the bottom of the door. It wasn't much of interest, but he took it hungrily, polishing it all off before kicking the tray back out and the slot was slammed shut. That was all the human contact he got in the stupid cell. He tried not to let it get to him. He was alright just to sit and think, but it was hard.

At least he was guaranteed not to starve to death. Yusei always said-

He frowned and paced away from the door. What the hell was he doing thinking of that bastard? He'd betrayed him! It was his fault he was in this dump! He snarled and kicked the bed. How could Yusei do that to him? Yusei of all people! Maybe he wouldn't have been so surprised if it had been Jack. Or maybe Crow, he'd been the first to leave- stupid sentimental idiot. Yusei though...Yusei was the most loyal, caring and honest person he'd ever met. He thought Yusei would back him up, Yusei should have understood that he needed him...

Something inside him snapped and he fell to his knees, fists clenched tightly. His breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes, resting his head against the cold metal frame of his bed, trying to calm himself.

He _needed_ them. He didn't want to be alone like this. They'd simply abandoned him. They didn't care what they'd do to him in here, just as long as he was gone. They must have hated him to be so uncaring. No one even cared he existed anymore. He was nothing more than a statistic in the system, another piece of Satellite trash rotting in solitary until his spirit broke or his life gave out. Perhaps, sooner or later, he'd be killed. Perhaps then they'd realise what they'd done to him.

Then again, he wasn't sure he cared anymore.

_**Day Ten (he thinks)**_

Kiryu was sure he was missing meals now. It was getting harder to keep track. He would close his eyes and would wake up hours later (or what felt like hours later) in the blink of an eye. He'd found a piece of chalk and was had taken to writing on the walls, just like those before him.

Only Kiryu's writings weren't ramblings or letters to loved ones. What would be the point of that? He had no loved ones anymore. No, he worked on the old plans. He went over their old plans, changing them in hindsight, figuring out how it could have gone better- he could have dropped Yusei- and where they went wrong- he pulled him up. He could almost hear Yusei's voice in his ear, his arms around his shoulders just like they would be when they laughed together during better times.

He shook his head. Those thoughts didn't have a place in his mind anymore. He began to write out the results of duels from memory, and not just his. He wanted to learn to be better. It might not do him any good, but one day, he'd get out (hopefully) and he'd be the best he could be. He'd find his deck and he'd never make the same mistakes again. He'd do it all alone and nothing would stop him.

A hand brushed his cheek and he turned. There was nothing there...

He sighed and dropped the chalk. He crawled under his covers. Since being locked in, he'd decided that when he started to become delusional, it was time to sleep. His eyes slid shut and he could have sworn that hand brushed his hair again.

_**Day Eighteen (or so)**_

Kiryu barely moved anymore. His body was tired and weak. He barely even ate. That strange presence tormented him. He wasn't just tired, he was sleeping so many hours. He couldn't stay awake if he was, he'd fall asleep where he was sitting. No, whatever he felt was either in his mind and a sign of his insanity or something real.

The slot at the bottom of the door opened and the tray of door was shoved in. Kiryu went to get up but slumped back to the bed. The strange presence surrounded him he struggled up to the door before falling to the floor and taking his food slowly. Why whatever it was cared about him was beyond Kiryu, but he was grateful he supposed. He ate what he could until he began to feel sick. He pushed the tray back out and closed his eyes, his breath shallow and weak. The was a clang and he was dully aware of someone talking. Someone wasn't well... It was the first voice he'd heard in so long and he could barely make it out before darkness took him.

Kiryu opened his eyes to whispering. There was no one there, but there was such loud whispering around him. He groaned and shut his eyes once more. There was a voice in ear, deep and loud and cutting through his mind. It would have been comforting if it wasn't for his throbbing headache.

_**Day ?**_

There were leather straps around his wrists. Above the constant whispered there were voices. Louder voices that he didn't recognise. He opened his eyes slightly. The world was blurry but there were three figures above him. He was on his bed. What was going on?

The voice- the deep one that was always there- told him they were medic. He was unwell and needed care. There was something cold on his chest and he drew a sharp breath, only to fall into a coughing fit that wracked his body with pain. His throat was burning and he couldn't even bring himself to move as they touched him. The voice told him it was just for his own good, but he didn't care. This was all Yusei's fault. If it wasn't for him...

Again the voice interrupted his thoughts. It offered him a way out. A way to have his revenge. He struggled to think, but it was so tempting. He could only focus on Yusei. How they were friends and he'd just walked off. If it was true that he needed help, why didn't he help him? If he cared, why not help him?

His coughing grew worse, the pain only growing. Everything was screaming in agony. He couldn't even breathe. There was a sudden commotion around him and he knew what was going on without even the voice telling him. The edges of his vision grew dark and his body shook. He was dying.

Yusei would never know what he'd done.

The voice laughed and told him he was wrong. All he had to do was agree to help it. It needed a host, someone to bring it from the Spirit World and it would help him have his revenge. It would help him do anything he wanted. Nothing would help him now anyway. He didn't have time to think. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to make Yusei pay.


End file.
